Yin and Yang, Hoodie and Soul
by Jared - The Last Renegade
Summary: A new kid joins the community of Peach Creek. Can he fit in? Who will he meet? And most importantly, what's up with the hoodie? This selection is rated T for possible crude language.


**Please note this is my first fanfiction, but I do want honest reviews. Be as harsh as you'd like, but don't hate for no reason at all. Now, on to the story...**

Chapter 1 - New Guy in Town

A noise filled the dark room, something that resembled a large bell going off in the distance. Yet, it sounded so close. The sound of a small rustle could be heard under the ringing bell. It was a body, under a large blanket on the sofa that stood within this dark room. First ring. The body rustled once more, trying to get back to his deep sleep and resume his dream, which was obviously better than his current situation. Or maybe he just didn't want to wake up. Second ring. The body under the blanket immediately put the pillow over his ears, in a feeble attempt to cut off the noise that was so close to him. Third ring. He finally gave up and extended his hand out to the right. He lowered it and hit the large button on the top of an object, causing the noise to cease. It was revealed that this object was an alarm clock, and it was the source of the bell-like sound.

To any other average man or woman, this alarm was just simply a method to get up early, for some special occasion, or event that required one to wake up at an early hour for. But there was no such luck for the body that laid under the blanket. This day marked two very depressing events. The first was the end of the summer vacation that seemed to fly by at the speed of light. The second...

The first day of high school.

As he did not want to make a bad impression on the school, he slowly rose from his slumber, still half-asleep. After letting out what seemed to be a record-breaking yawn, he planted his feet on the ground and made his way to the bathroom. He passed by his parents' bedroom, and tiptoed , as per not to wake them. As he opened the door to the bathroom, he turned on the light. The sudden illumination of the room startled him, and he had to shield his eyes due to the sudden change in the lighting.

As he took his hands away from his eyes, he took in his surroundings within the room. There was a small counter to his right, that held a sink that was embedded into it, an assortment of toothbrushes, and a folded hand towel. To his left was the shower, which you had to stand in. The family never took a bath in this house, only showers nowadays, with the new house and all. He looked to his right once more, and he approached the mirror.

This was a man named Jared Johnson. He and his parents recently had to move because of a business problem, so they relocated to an area called 'Peach Creek'. His geography was not well studied, so he wasn't sure of which state he was in. He made a mental note to Google that later on his laptop. He was originally planning on meeting the other children that were within the cul-de-sac in which he now stayed, but he enjoyed his time playing on his laptop, or talking with his other friend, so he could never find the time to be social among his new group.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and was not satisfied. His hair was in a serious fro position, but was literally everywhere that it could possibly reach. He reached for a brush, and started to brush his hair down. When it was complete, he took one last look to himself. There was still the annoying curl that brought his bangs up, somehow defying gravity with every day he fixed his hair. The frustrated teen simply used his fingers and undid the curl, but bent it backwards. He simply gave up and grabbed the clothes he usually wore.

He heard that this school had no certain uniform, so you were allowed to wear whatever you wished. This made Jared happy as he had something he always loved to wear. As he put on his jeans, he was surprised to see that they fit this time, as he was a burly fellow. He was built like his uncle, who of which he was named after, so he was a large guy. He also stood at a great six feet, so he expected to be taller than most of his year. He put on a crimson red t-shirt, and then his trademark cloth. He stuck his arms through the sleeves and he zipped up his favorite thing, his black hoodie. It was the one thing he could not go anywhere without, and it made him.. well... _him._

Now that he was dressed, he left the bathroom, shutting the light off as he left. He tiptoed by his parents' bedroom one last time, and he went into the living room in which he slept. The now relaxed teenager saw a few pencils to his side, and he grabbed them and shoved them into his hoodie. He approached his front door, and took in a deep breath of his house's air. It would be the last one he took for the next seven and a half hours. He turned the doorknob with a small amount of force, and pushed the door open.

The slightly warm air hit his face with the smallest amount of force, and he exhaled his deep breath. _It's time to go make a great impression of myself!_ Feeling confident, he took his first step outside, and he kept rolling with it. He took a bus to school, so he didn't think he would run into anyone during that ride. After a few minutes of mosquito smacking and nervous pacing, the bus finally came to a stop by Jared. He took a step on, and he heard another voice in the distance. "Wait for me!" The voice seemed to be pleading toward Jared, so he knew what he needed to do. The bus driver was about to close his door, but the teen quickly brought his foot back, with a reflex's speed, and put his foot between the almost-closed doors.

"We should wait for the person. She is almost here." Jared gave the bus driver a serious look, a glare it could be called. The driver hesitated at first, but slowly opened his doors a few seconds into the staredown. The girl made it to the doors and she followed Jared up the steel stairs. He looked into the depths on the seats and saw that there were many of them, all empty. _As to be expected. _He was about to advance, but the girl cut him off and took the front seat. She motioned for him to take the seat across from her. Jared hesitated at first, but decided within his mind that it would be rude not to do so. He took the seat across from the girl, and she began to speak.

"Hey, thanks for holding up for me. I don't need to miss my first day of high school! My name is Sarah. I don't think I've seen you around before. Who are you?" Her voice was very loud. It was like toothpicks in Jared's ears, but he would not say that to her face. Don't need to make enemies on the first day when you can make a friend.

"The name's Jared. I moved here not too long ago, but I haven't formally introduced myself to anyone in this place. It's nice to meet you, Sarah." First friend within the first minute on the bus. Not a bad start.

"Well, we aren't too far from the school. We can talk later, you just need to avoid my stupid brother and his friends." 'Stupid' seemed to be a word this girl used often. He didn't take in her body description yet, because it was way too dark on the bus. The tires screeched as they stopped in front of the haunted building.

Peach Creek High.

Jared simply cracked his knuckles as he rose from the seat. _It's show time._


End file.
